My Enemy Becomes My Friend
by bxk-maniac
Summary: This is like my FIRST benxkevin story an i hope everyone likes it ! Reviews are so welcome and do give me a few tips if i need to improve or somethin !  This fiction is MY imagination of how they met.Im not contradicting the original cartoon. Njoy !
1. Chapter 1

So ,it was a rough day.

After five damn years of removing the powerful omnitrix ,Ben puts it on again , when he finds a newer and stronger bunch of aliens who seriously could use some butt-kicking ,…..ben-style.

He even finds that it (omnitrix)has evolved and looks sleeker and stylish and mature, with new aliens unlocked.

But theres a small clause, - it seemed to blink in-and-out of function.

So, that very night, Ben gazed at the watch ,''What the hell am I gonna do, now?" ,he wondered.

He approached Gwen.

"Im sorry ,Ben,but Im not used to dealing with alien technology. Its far too advanced for humans to even _grasp_ the mechanisms!''

''I understand .'', sighed Ben.

''Why dont you ask Grandpa Max ?''

''YEAH!'' Ben thought it was a great idea!

''Busting aliens..._fine_. I can even _fix_ and use alien technology...but when it comes to the omnitrix...face it,Ben. Its too complicated!''

Ben sighed again.

''Hey! I know a Plumber whos a pro at alien mechanics!''

In the hunt for a proffesional mechanic in alien tech, the chain went on and on and on...

And, finally, Ben found himself walking to a distant house in the night. He hadn't been told the name from whoever he got the address last. Timidly, he walked upto the house, and before knocking on the door , he heard some sounds from the he went there instead and called out , ''uh...hellloo? um..anybody there?''

''Yeah ..who's it ?'', came a voice from within the garage, that spilt light under the slide-down door. The voice seemed muffled like as if from under a car.

''Can I ..come in ?''

''sure'' ,came the drawling voice again . A click of a button was heard ,and with deafening noise,the door slid up,to reveal the insides of a very large garage.

The first thing that caught Ben's eye ,was a sleek Camero in acid green with two strips of black running in the middle. Next he noticed a pair of strong, jeans-ed legs poke out from under the car, which was the only one car in the garage but seemed to be it's star.

Ben couldn't help comment,'' Wow! Nice car !''

''yeah..'', said the voice again.

''woah..",gasped Ben as he looked around. Tons and tons of alien stuff, weapons, equipments and other thingamajigs.'' That guy was right! He _is_ a hoarder!''

'' What ddya wan' help,with ?'',came the voice again, startling the brunette from his reverie.

''Ive..umm..got this ..really,_REALLY,_ powerful..alien thing that I used to..use for years..um...years ago ..and now Im usin it again but it seems a bit...like malfunction ?''.

A hand reached out and grabbed a spanner.

''Whatzit ? A weapon? Or somethin else?''

''UMM,,I dunno if you can _exactly_ call it a weapon..but its powerful allright!''

''If youve been usin it for years..how come you dunno WHAT it is ?''

THAT was a point that struck Ben .He felt ashamed.

''umm..Ive been using it for the good of mankind.''

A pause from the mechanic. "The last time I heard about some alien thin', that was powerful an' used for 'good of mankind', was the omnitrix.''

A gasp escaped from Ben. He though ,''He knows me? Nah...many people know me. I'm a hero. People_ I_ don't KNOW ,also know me.''

So Ben replied, ''Yeah . Its the omnitrix."

Prolonged silence stung the air. Ben broke it ,''Uh ... you didnt say anything ?''

''TENNYSON ?''

Ben winced with surprise at the surprisingly familiar manner how his name was spoken.

But he just couldnt remember who...


	2. Chapter 2

But he just couldnt remember who...

The very next moment, the mechanic slid out from under the car ,and stood up to his full ,astonishing,length.

Ben's eyes went a weeny bit wide .

Look at him! The mechanic stood out to be 7 inches taller than Ben. He had a silky mop of neck-long ,jet-black hair , a pair of sensous brown eyes and a dazzling smile. Broad shoulders and lots of muscles,that dotted his strong body, proved that he was much of an action person. Really, muscles ,triceps , biceps and abs poked out of his double layered top clothing .Narrow waist and strong legs showed that he was an experienced fighter .. Large ,square ,firm hands seemed moulded by handling spanners.

Now ,cocking his head to one side , lips wide in a grin , eyes scanning the omnitrix wrapped in Ben's left wrist , he laughed," Why, Ben Tennyson? Boy, you've grown! Know me ? Here's a hint: the last time we met,..you threw me in the null void."

Ben simply stood bewildered at the 'beauty' of the mechanic, then wondering why he would throw _him_ in a place as horrible as the null void.

Presuming that Ben hadn't recognized him, he continued, "Want 'nother hint ? We met when you were ten ? Me ,the little freak kid ?"

Gasp!

"Kevin? Kevin Levin?", Ben's eyes wide.

" You got that right ,kid", smiled Kevin.

''_wow_! I mean.. _wow_. just _look_at you ! You were a mutant ,right ? How'd you..", stammered Ben ,waving his hand over Kevin.

"Yeah,….I've been workin' out..", said Kevin modestly.

Then ,it was Kevin's turn to be admiringly surprised, only, he was not showing it out on his face.

He was mesmerized by Ben's toxic-green eyes, the same brunette hair , slender body ,new omnitrix , snazzy green jacket and his matching black-shirt-and-jeans-pants.

"So..you don't want to kill me anymore ?",asked Ben.

Kevin merely raised an eyebrow.

"Y'know…for turning you into a mutant?"

"Nah. I guess it was my fault that I wanted your aliens. Face it…we were just kids, an' I was just greedy. Besides ,I aint absorbing electricity or powers anymore ..I absorb texture.", and as if to prove it, he leaned against his car, hand on it and the next moment ,his entire arm was coated with the green metal.

"woah..cool…so you've been good?"

"yeah….a bit of illegal alien weapon tradin' an' stuff …but I don't wreck havoc or anything.. I found it aint my 'thing'."

"so now youre a good guy ?"

"uhh…..kinda", feeling a bit embarrassed ,"but I've got a bad-boy image to keep!"

Ben laughed.

* * *

So they talked for maybe 15 mins until _Kevin _remembered what Ben came here for!

"So, what was the problem with the omnitrix again?"

"Oh yeah. It just gets a bit stuck and ….GOD .. I don't really know !"

"Fine. C'mere",said Kevin ,gesturing to a complicated microscope-like thing .

* * *

"Hey, it's no big deal, man! It maybe the one an' only omnitrix ,but like any other machine, it's a bit dusty-like.",said Kevin, peering into the eye-lens of the microscope thingy.

He wasn't realizing that Ben, whose face was very close to Kevin's (because Ben had to stand close to the machine and Kevin was keenly observing the eye-piece), was gazing at the way Kevin's lips moved when he spoke. And when Kevin looked up to know why Ben wasn't responding to him, _he_ ended up observing _Ben_'s lips. A few moments later, Ben realized what he was doing.

So he suddenly moved back and said swiftly,"uhh…well….can you fix it ?".

"huh?",mumbled Kevin ,distracted,"oh…...oh,yeah..umm…yeah..i can. It'ill take only a jiffy.",fighting back a blush ,successfully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ben? BEN? Are you there ? I got this address and a plumber told me you would be …..here….",came Gwen's voice and once she entered the open garage and beheld the boys, her voice trailed off.

She stood with a stupid look on her face as she gazed at Ben and Kevin, ridiculously close, one peering on the eyepiece at the omnitrix below and the other observing how Kevin fiddled with the omnitrix.

"WHAT are you doing? And who is HE?", sqwaked Gwen ,eyeing Kevin.

"Well,well,well! Orange hair, green eyes, ,,,is this your cousin Gwen ? The stubborn ,goody-too-shoes , uptight girl ?", exclaimed Kevin.

"Loose it ,moron.",hissed Gwen ,not realizing who it is ,though she _did_ think Kevin looked nice.

"Feisty as always ,huh?", mumbled Kevin,to Ben.

"Gwen, meet Kevin.",introduced Ben.

"Kevin?" , still confused, Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"How'ya doin'.",smiled Kevin, in a mock flirt tone.

Suddenly,Gwen seemed to have recognized him.

"Kevin? As in Kevin Levin ?"

"yeah"

"WHAT? But you look so different! I mean ,the Kevin I knew was all thin and skinny, he was a hot tempered goth ,not a supermodel!"

Kevin raised a curious eyebrow .

"Sorry ,man. I apologize on her part. Just take it as a compliment .ok?", whispered Ben. Kevin nodded with a grin.

And another 15mins spent in introducing the new Kevin to Gwen.

"All right then , guys . I've got a big project work to do ,and I came only because I thought Ben would be in trouble. Its late already. Are you coming ?", said Gwen, making her way to the garage door.

"Yeah , " and turning to Kevin," Glad I met you Kevin. I gotta go. See ya around, huh?".

"Sure"

Gwen walked out after waving to Kevin. Ben reached the door ,when , he turned around and with a queer dazzling smile ,said,"Y'know ,Kevin, since you've stopped being a bad guy and everything…what about you join us to kick some alien butt? Y'know.. me an' Gwen an Grandpa Max ?"

Kevin seemed miffed,'' I….I dunno….ummm".

"Its ok. Think about it. Bye ".

It was lucky for Ben and Gwen that they reached Ben's house before the rain.

It was raining _very_ heavily. A rumble of thunder was to be heard. Lightning illuminated the streets, momentarily.

Ben and Gwen were sitting in the living room, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Said Ben as he made his way to the door .

He opened the door and stood staring at the person at the doorstep.

It was Kevin ; soaking wet (his car was parked a bit away from Ben's house), his clothes clinging to his body , betraying his muscles. His hair stuck to his neck and low on his forehead, head bowed as he gasped for air ,chest heaving.

He looked up at Ben, brown eyes boring into the acid-green ones. Ben couldn't help internally admire that Kevin looked _great_ ,when wet. Even as he looked , drops of water streaked down Kevin's temple to his jaw.

"Who's it, Ben?" Gwen was heard to say. Hearing no reply ,she herself walked up, to the door and gaped at the visitor and the receiver , both mutually mute

and staring.

"Kevin ? What are you doing here ?",exclaimed Gwen.

" I thought about it ,Ben ; an' I'm ready to join you to kick alien butt".


End file.
